


【TSN/ME】刻板印象的致命性（e）ABO 【完】

by tujiji



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji
Summary: alpha-enigma·Mark / alpha·Eduardo*alpha可以二次分化成enigma，enigma可以强制a像o那样发情，也可以强行标记a。*哈佛时代的Eduardo一直以为Mark是个omega，因此一直对他保护有加。然而结果大家都知道了，Facebook的CEO一脚将他踢了出去。三年后，Mark再次找到Eduardo，他说他想要一个标记……*有花将马看作omega前提下的各种奇怪想象和滤镜，但并不是em。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【TSN/ME】刻板印象的致命性（e）ABO 【完】

【1】  
Eduardo在凤凰社的派对中意外地看到了Mark。  
这可真是稀罕。  
Mark来这种派对本身就是挺奇怪的事儿了，而如果这个派对是凤凰社的，那在这里能看到Mark的概率并不比0.03%高。  
鉴于这事实在太罕见了，以至于Eduardo怀疑自己看错了，于是不由得往那个似曾相识的身影多看了几眼。  
但立刻，他就后悔了。  
因为对方仿佛心有灵犀一样回头看了过来。  
好的，没认错，确实是Mark。  
两人猝不及防视线交接，然后Facebook的暴君毫不犹豫地扔下正与他交谈的人，分开人群走向Eduardo。

总之，现在假装没看到Mark已经来不及了。

教养和自尊，让Eduardo维持着风度翩翩、完美得无懈可击的姿态站在原地，在无数或好奇或八卦的视线中，准备迎接久别重逢后的一次无关痛痒但却体面的社交谈话。  
这有什么难的，看在6亿美金和5%的股份的份上，Eduardo告诉自己，跟Mark聊一通宵都没问题！  
但是随着Mark越来越近的每一秒，Eduardo都比上一秒更后悔自己为什么没有立刻转身离开。  
而等到Mark终于站在Eduardo面前的那一刻，Eduardo的后悔终于飙升到了顶点。  
因为Mark在两人签订和解协议时隔三年后的第一次见面的第一句话，他妈的居然是:

“Wardo，我需要你，我发情期快到了。”

这句话成功击碎了Eduardo二十多年来培养出来的所有绅士风度，此刻如果他面前有一条缝——即使是一个黑洞，他也会毫不犹豫地往里跳。  
周围无数竖起耳朵看八卦的人发出震惊的抽气声。  
Eduardo在理智彻底溃不成军之前，把Mark拖出了会堂，推进了休息室。

“Mark，你怎么在这里？”Eduardo努力让自己平静下来，从最不可思议的地方入手，质问这魔幻的一切是怎么发生的，“你什么时候加入凤凰社？”  
“我没有加入。”Mark的语气有些不屑，“要一张请柬不费事。”  
“那你来这里做什么？”Eduardo问。  
“见你。”Mark回答。  
他一项项控诉Eduardo的罪行:“这三年，我给你发过邮件，打过电话，你既不回复，也不接听，所有股东大会都是你的代理人出席。我去你公司，你助理说你出差，去你家，安保把我拦在别墅区大门。我尝试过参加你会去的那些酒会或晚宴，但只要我的名字出现在嘉宾名单中，你就会有各种各样的借口取消行程。”  
他舔了舔唇，“所以我想，或许我可以在凤凰社的淫乱派对里把你堵住。”  
“这是一个再正常不过的酒会！”Eduardo生气地说，“不是什么淫乱派对，三年没见，你对凤凰社的偏见可真是历久常新。”  
“还说不是淫乱派对？”Mark皱眉，“空气里都是信息素，alpha的信息素浓得令人作呕，像求偶的雄孔雀；omega都恬不知耻地散发着快来操我、标记我的味道。”  
Eduardo深深吸了一口气，决定不再和Mark顽固的偏见做无谓的斗争。  
“我给你回过邮件，Mark。”Eduardo温和地提醒他。  
“是的，有一封，”Mark快速说，“里面也只有一句话，‘不要再联系我了’。”  
“看来你还是记得我在邮件里写了什么。”Eduardo凉凉地说，“助理和安保说你找我时，我还以为你没收到邮件呢。”  
“那简直太荒谬了，”Mark有点恼火地指责，“我花了6亿美金，可不是为了让你彻底离开我的生活的。”

他流氓般的理直气壮让Eduardo目瞪口呆。  
但不得不说，Mark说得十分有道理。  
那通充满谎言的电话，还有那份暗藏杀机的合同，确实伤透了Eduardo的心。  
但经过长达一年半的官司拉锯战，看在5%股份和高达6亿的赔偿金的份上——6亿，那可是直接给Eduardo的账户上一口气添了三个0——还有什么恩怨是不能一笔勾销的呢？  
但事实上，还真的有。  
比如Eduardo曾经爱着那个实施了这个残忍骗局的主谋就足够心碎了。  
而当对方还是个omega时，这种情况就更加难堪了。

是的，Mark是个omega。

Eduardo知道Mark的性征完全是一个迟钝的误会。  
作为H33的编外常驻人员，在与Mark感情最好的时候，Eduardo有无数个夜晚曾睡在Mark的床上。  
他如此频繁地留宿H33，一个很重要的原因，是他非常喜欢Mark那张床的味道。  
Mark其实有点儿洁癖，他的被褥总有一股很好闻的淡香。  
那味道，怎么说呢，很淡，只有浅浅的一层，闻着非常舒服，像Eduardo喜欢的大海，安静、深沉。  
Eduardo躺在上面，如同被托在碧波中的一艘小船，无论有多少烦心事多少压力，只要闻着这股淡淡的香味，Eduardo都会不自觉地放松下来，迅速沉沉入睡。  
因为实在太喜欢这味道了，有一天晚上留宿H33时，Eduardo在Mark床上伸了个懒腰，像猫吸猫薄荷一样抱住被子吸了一口，忍不住好奇地问:“Mark，你在床上用的是什么柔顺剂，还是什么香水？”  
Mark从电脑前回过头，脸上露出古怪的笑。  
Eduardo被他盯得后背发毛:“……怎么了？”  
Mark关掉电脑，从电脑椅中站起来，走到床边坐下。  
他低头看着躺在自己床上的巴西青年，脸上还是那意义不明的笑容。  
“Mark？”Eduardo在被子里缩了缩，为他故弄玄虚的沉默而有点不满，“你还没回答我呢。”  
Mark嘴角翘起来:“Wardo，那是我信息素的味道。”  
Eduardo愣了愣，然后像个弹簧似的从床上弹了起来:“天啊，Mark，你不是beta？！”

现代社会默认第二性征属于个人隐私，Mark从来没有公开过自己的性征，而信息素阻隔贴早就能做到只要选对色号，就如同人们的第二层皮肤，把后颈的腺体连带着信息素轻松地完全隐藏起来。  
拥有信息素的不是alpha就omega，而alpha作为一种领地意识格外强烈的性征，绝不可能会觉得另一个alpha的信息素好闻的，除非这个alpha嗅觉失调。  
但是Eduardo十分清楚自己得嗅觉不能再正常了。  
“你是omega！”反应过来的Eduardo惊恐地说，连滚带爬就要翻下床。  
开什么玩笑，一个alpha、一个绅士，怎么能天天睡在omega的床上？！这传出去自己还不变成流氓？！

“我可从没说过我是alpha或者beta。”Mark一把拦住他，把他按回被窝，懒洋洋地说:“你都在这睡这么久了，要擦枪走火早就擦枪走火了，还等今天？”  
Eduardo小心翼翼地往飘窗的位置挪了挪，好和Mark拉开一点距离。  
“你怕我？”Mark眯了眯眼，不满地问。  
“我不是怕你，”Eduardo说，“我是怕我自己，我可是个alpha！而你是个omega！万一，万一我……”  
“哦，万一你怎样？”Mark脸上又露出刚刚那种古怪笑容。  
他凑过去摸了摸Eduardo的颈脖，手指摸索到贴了信息阻隔贴的地方，“别动。”  
Eduardo是真的被他吓到了。  
他是个真正的绅士，从小就被教育要跟omega保持社交距离以示尊重，对非自己标记的omega发情不啻于流氓行为。  
可是上帝啊，哪有omega这么胆大包天的！Mark长得不像omega，做的事也不像omega！

Mark在他颈脖间嗅了嗅，Eduardo一动不敢动，但他能感觉到Mark的鼻尖在他颈脖处轻轻蹭过，温热的气息喷洒在皮肤上。  
“你在干什么？”Eduardo僵直着问。  
“闻闻你的信息素。”Mark低声说。  
“为……为什么？”Eduardo结结巴巴地问，“你，你不会被诱导……诱导……”  
“诱导什么？”Mark像猫捉住了老鼠在玩弄一样漫不经心地明知故问。  
“诱导发……发，发……”Eduardo脸都涨红了，他一个绅士，对着一个omega怎么说得出“发情”这种跟性骚扰没两样的词语。  
“发情？”Mark还蹭着他的颈脖，替他补充，“这有什么好说不出口的，alpha和omega都有的正常生理现象。哺乳类动物都有，Wardo，你不看动物世界吗？”  
“我当然看！”Eduardo争辩，他看上去快像一只煮熟的虾子了，“可我们不是动物，我们是人类！”  
“人类也是哺乳类动物的一种。哦，你的信息素真好闻，吻上去像雪松和紫罗兰的混合。”Mark深深地吸了一口，“就是太淡了，要不把信息素阻隔贴撕掉吧。”  
“？？？？？？？”Eduardo傻眼了，“什么？！”  
撕信息素贴跟脱他裤子有什么分别？！

【2】  
“开玩笑的。”Mark深深吸了一口，像终于满足了似的从他颈脖间抬起头，解释道，“我发情期快到了，刚打了抑制剂，但那玩意会改变我体内的激素平衡，让我烦躁得没法专心。闻闻你的信息素能让我平静下来干活。”  
说着，Mark像往常一样躺到Eduardo身边。  
“所以你平时老捏我的后颈是因为……”Eduardo傻乎乎地问。  
他一直以为那是正常的身体接触，还总担心Mark一不小心就把他的信息素阻隔贴揭掉害他出糗。  
“对。”Mark大方承认，“你知道的，发情期都不好受，我需要一个alpha。”  
“你不能这样！”Eduardo十分反对。  
“不能哪样？”Mark眯起眼睛，“我不能闻你的信息素？这难道是哪个我不知道的omega的特权？你什么时候找了个omega？”  
说着，他阴着脸凑过去按住Eduardo，低头又仔细地嗅了片刻。  
突如其来的奇怪指责和Mark罕见的阴沉脸色把Eduardo吓住了。  
不能闻别人的信息素难道不是基本礼仪和自我保护吗？  
Alpha如果随便闻omega的后颈绝对会被指控为性骚扰——这可是很严重的罪名，足够被退学处理了。  
虽然性别对调，omega不会被惩罚，但一般也没有omega主动去闻alpha的信息素，这本质上也是性骚扰和玩火自焚级别的危险行为啊！  
Mark到底有没有正常omega的自觉？！

“没有其他omega的味道。”Mark满意地躺下，又再次确认，“还是你准备找个omega？”  
“我没有omega！”Eduardo终于找回自己的声音:“Mark，我是说，你应该更有……”  
“更有什么？”Mark已经有点不耐烦了，语气里尽是毫不掩饰的敷衍。  
“更有omega的自觉，”Eduardo小声说，“要学会保护自己。”  
“我不需要。”Mark暼他一眼。  
“Omega就是omega，你得尊重生理现象。”Eduardo坚持。  
“Wardo，你真该看看自己现在的样子，看上去你比我更像omega。”Mark嗤笑一声。  
“再说了，”Eduardo说，“我是为你好，Mark。以后你的alpha听说你读书时跟另一个alpha同床共枕，他会吃醋的。”  
“我会找一个听话的alpha。”Mark无所谓地说。  
“占有欲是alpha的本性。”Eduardo很认真地告诉他，“我是alpha我很清楚，本性是改不了的。”  
“哦，别担心，我知道怎么让他们听话，那不难。”Mark抬眼看了看他，打了个哈欠又闭上眼睛，“晚安，Wardo。”

他们之间一切的纠葛，都起源于Eduardo知道Mark性征的这个夜晚。  
往后的故事，全美国都知道了。  
Mark用一份陷阱合同，毫不留情地一脚把自己的CFO踢走。  
然而所有人都不知道的是，Eduardo之所以看也不看地签下那份合同，是因为他早就把Mark看成自己的omega了。

Eduardo曾经天真地认为，他和Mark之间只差一句告白，一个戒指，一个标记而已。  
他们的关系只隔着一层纸，捅破它很简单，却还不是时候。  
那时，Mark全身心扑在Facebook上，他有巨大的野心，像一把枪，正忙着向传统开战，向资本开战，向alpha把持的整个上层阶级开战。  
他下了一份又一份战书，这么孤勇无畏，Eduardo愿意尽一切努力为他赢下全世界。  
Mark或许没有普通omega的漂亮温柔，但他是个不世的天才，他拥有许多alpha也望尘莫及的创意和坚定的意志，这一切都让Eduardo着迷。  
他想保护这个小天才，也想尽全力保护自己的omega。  
直到Mark的尖刀刺入胸膛，Eduardo才从这一厢情愿的爱情中清醒。

“那你想怎样？看在6亿的份上。”Eduardo笑了笑，嘲讽道，“我们需要吃一顿饭吗，需要我以后每次去硅谷旧金山时都去和你见一面吗，还是参加你的游戏之夜？”  
“那些都是无关紧要的。”Mark难得有点局促，“是我的发情期……”  
“你的发情期跟我什么关系？”Eduardo听了真是气不打一处来。  
当年不就是仗着自己以为他们是准伴侣关系才设下骗局吗？  
不就是吃准了alpha对自己的omega毫不设防，才肆无忌惮地把那份合同拿出来吗？  
Mark从来没把他看成自己的alpha，现在来跟他扯什么发情期呢？

“医生说我不能再用抑制剂了，不然发情期会紊乱失控。”Mark别过脸，“我需要你……”  
“你可以去找一个alpha。”Eduardo打断他，强迫自己说出这句话，“你不是需要我，你只是需要一个听话的alpha而已。”  
“我确实需要你！”Mark有点生气地辩驳。  
“因为我的信息素好闻？”Eduardo扯起嘴角，“Mark，我们都不是哈佛时代的我们了，闻信息素这种事情，你觉得合适吗？”  
“不只是闻！”Mark打断他，“我需要标记！”  
Eduardo愣了愣，他深深吸了一口气，感觉无以言喻的悲哀:“Mark，我的标记只给我的爱情，它不是廉价到可以随便赠送的东西。”  
“你爱的不就是我吗？”Mark立刻问。

Mark话一出口便后悔了。  
Eduardo的脸色瞬间变得非常难看。  
他一直知道Mark之所以会设下这样错漏百出的骗局，是因为他心知肚明自己对他的爱意。  
天啊，当时Mark的律师甚至还质疑Mark那份合同会不会露出马脚。  
Mark是怎么说的？

不会，Eduardo会签这份合同。

他这么笃定，Eduardo猜他拿爱意当刀时，一点都没有犹豫。  
但这句话由Mark亲自说出来，仍不啻于狠狠扇了Eduardo一耳光。  
他感到脸颊火辣辣的痛，胸膛像开了个洞。  
Eduardo悲哀地看着Mark，漂亮得不像话的双眼干干净净的，却让Mark觉得他似乎下一秒就要哭出来。

“抱歉，Wardo。”Mark意识到自己说错话了。  
Eduardo退了一步。  
“我没有别的意思，我只是太急了，我太想要你了。我给了你六个亿道歉，你拿了钱就这么一声不响地跑了，我怎么捉都捉不住你。”他急切地解释。  
“？？”Eduardo本来还在为自己的爱情哀悼，听Mark这么一说，什么初恋伤感情怀全没了，顿时炸毛。  
“什么叫拿了钱一声不响地跑了？你的六亿难道是让我陪睡的吗，那可真对不起，我们和解协议上好像没有这样的约定，Mark Zuckerberg。”  
“Wardo，你怎么总是曲解我的意思。”Mark还想说什么，Eduardo看他忽然住了嘴，脸色十分难看。  
Eduardo原本不想理他，然而到底还是没敌过心里的爱意。  
他心软了，还是装作毫不在意，冷冰冰地问:“你怎么了？”  
“……刚刚里面都是alpha的信息素，太恶心了。”Mark缓了口气，“我快到发情期了，闻多了。”  
“你也知道自己快到发情期！你一个omega，这时候来什么alpha的派对！”Eduardo气急败坏地质问。  
这家伙就不怕当众发情吗？  
就算Mark现在资产上亿，但是凤凰社政治力量盘根交错，这些alpha可都不是什么好惹的衣冠禽兽。  
而且虽然平权运动拥有广泛的舆论基础，但是omega在很多alpha眼里就只是生育玩物。Mark自己想必也很清楚这点才从来没有公开过自己的性征！  
现在倒是在发情期跑这种地方来！  
“这不是来找你的吗？”Mark说，“谁让你总来这种淫乱派对！”  
Eduardo气极:“凤凰社的派对不是淫乱派对！”  
Mark反问:“不是淫乱派对你紧张什么？”  
Eduardo:“……”

【3】  
Eduardo Saverin，你出息点吧！  
当他打开酒店房门时心里只有这么一个想法了。  
Mark这家伙信息素紊乱，发情期失控，关自己什么事情啊！  
让他花钱叫个alpha，这么多钱，保密协议一签，谁知道他Mark Zuckerberg是个omega！  
可是一看到Mark脸色不对，似乎站都站不稳，  
无论理智怎么叫停，Eduardo还是允许了Mark坐进自己车子的副驾驶座。

两人一进门，Mark就把Eduardo压到墙上啃咬他的唇。  
Eduardo被他吻得透不过气，一边分心唾骂自己。  
“专心点，Wardo。”Mark不满地说。  
“说……说好了，”Eduardo笔挺的西装早已被Mark弄得乱七八糟，白色的衬衫从皮带里漏出来，领带被解开，松垮垮地套在脖子上。  
“只是临时标记……你还是得看医……唔！”Eduardo一句话没说完，又被Mark吻住。  
天，Mark一个omega怎么比他这个alpha还要凶，这跟他以前春梦里的不一样啊！

两人拥抱着一滚到床上，Mark就迫不及待地去解Eduardo的衬衫纽扣。  
然而解了两颗，Mark就不耐烦了，直接用力一拽，脆弱的纽扣一颗接着一颗全崩开了。  
“这是我最喜欢的一件衬衫！”Eduardo眼睁睁看着自己的衬衫断了线，十分崩溃，“Adrian Williams的当季新作！”  
“我赔你十件！”Mark打断他，手已经摸到Eduardo的后颈，喘着粗气说，“翻过去，我很久没闻你的信息素了，让我闻闻。”  
“哪有十件，”Eduardo委屈地说，“他就做了那么几件……”  
他还没说完，Mark已经把他翻了转，一手握住Eduardo的脖子，牢牢把他按进柔软的枕头里。  
Eduardo吃痛地呻吟了一声。  
操，发情的omega不都浑身虚软吗，Mark的力气怎么反倒比平时还大？！

Mark摸了摸他的后颈，找到隐形的信息素阻隔贴，想也不想一把揭了下来。  
下一刻，Eduardo便感到自己后颈的腺体被什么湿热的东西用力咬了一下。  
无论是omega还是alpha，后颈释放信息素的腺体都是极其敏感的器官。  
腺体连带着皮肤整片被Mark含进嘴里，湿漉漉的热气从释放信息素的腺体里渗入，柔软的舌头来回扫过小小的腺体。  
Eduardo浑身打了个激灵，一下没控制住，信息素像决堤一样奔涌而出。  
Mark用唇舌折磨他后颈腺体的动作蓦然停止。  
Eduardo听到Mark在他后颈处用力嗅了几口，浊重的呼吸让Eduardo觉得自己身后的不是一个可爱的omega，而是一头随时能咬断他脖子的野兽。  
Mark的鼻尖慢慢蹭着Eduardo的腺体，声音像被砂纸磨过一般粗粝:“你闻上去……真香……Wardo，真想就这样把你吃掉。”  
说着，Mark伸出舌头慢慢舔了舔。  
Eduardo完全勃起了，他喘息着，鼻息中全是自己信息素的味道。  
他的信息素平时是冷的，雪松的木质香味，干净温和，但是情热时就会像发酵一样滚烫，像紫罗兰的花田，还藏着一丝半缕的麝香。  
肩膀上的禁锢减轻了，Eduardo猜测自己的信息素终于让Mark发情，进入了正常的omega那种情热状态中。  
他翻了个身，坐起来。

Mark喘得厉害，脸色微红，鼻尖和额头都沁出一层亮晶晶的薄汗。  
Eduardo摸了摸他的卷发，轻轻地亲吻Mark刻薄的唇，小声说:“对嘛，这才是我梦里的情景。”  
Mark似乎沉溺在Eduardo的信息素中没反应过来，怔愣着，直勾勾地盯着Eduardo。  
Eduardo笑了笑，从床边的柜子摸出一枚安全套撕开包装。  
Mark回过神来:“你撕安全套做什么？”  
“我戴套对我们两个负责。”Eduardo瞪他一眼，“别搞出人命，就Facebook的发展势头，你还想养孩子？”  
Mark突然翘起嘴角:“你准备自己戴？”  
“不然呢？”Eduardo没好气地说，“我是alpha，你是omega，我不戴难道你戴？”  
Mark一把箍住Eduardo准备戴套子的手腕:“你真以为我是omega？”  
“你不是omega难道还是alpha？”Eduardo愣了愣，似乎真的在考虑这种可能——毕竟Mark从来没有承认过自己的性征。  
但他迅速否定了这个想法:“那不可能，我放了这么多信息素，你是alpha我们早就在床上扭打起来了。”

Mark看他傻乎乎的样子，一副深信不疑的模样，顿时乐了。  
他拽住Eduardo的手腕把巴西青年往床上一扔，十分轻松就重新压制住了他。  
“你看我像omega吗？我只是跟你开了一个玩笑，没想到这么多年，你从来没怀疑过。”  
Eduardo猝不及防被他掀倒也是吃了一惊，怎么搞的，Mark不是发情了吗？  
Mark翻身骑在他身上。  
Eduardo愣愣地看着Mark，他的眉目仍旧是Eduardo熟悉的那样，却似乎脱掉了一个面具，露出本来的面目。  
Facebook年轻的暴君笑着松了松领带。  
他解开衬衫的前两颗纽扣，手指绕到颈脖后撕掉信息素阻隔贴，语速一反常态地慢且轻柔。

“你好好感受一下我是什么，Wardo。”

【4】  
这是Eduardo第一次直接感受Mark的信息素。  
信息素阻隔贴从马克的指间飘落，像一个无足轻重的秘密。  
很快，曾经让Eduardo无比入迷的海浪的味道飘了过来。  
他被这股味道吸引了心神，脑子不知不觉空白一片，完全无法思考Mark的问题。  
那股奇怪的信息素味道源源不绝地弥漫开来，渐渐地，Eduardo闻不到自己信息素的味道了。  
越来越浓重的海水淹没了他，一浪接着一浪，如有实质那样，压得他透不过气。  
Eduardo急促地喘息起来，他感到自己快要溺毙。  
“Mark……”他水性好，本能地想上浮。  
然而Mark轻而易举就把他重新按回床上。  
不对劲。  
太不对劲了。  
Eduardo模糊地反应过来，一团糨糊的脑袋艰难地思考着一些捉摸不定的问题。  
他软在床上，四肢百骸像融化了一样，一股从来没感受过的热潮涌上。  
真奇怪，Mark的信息素像是冰冷的海水，可是却带来了几乎融化他骨头的热度。  
“Mark……”他晃了晃脑袋，艰难地开口，“怎……怎么回事……这是什么……”  
“我的信息素。”Mark亲吻了他一下。  
在他俯身时，那股冰冷的潮水彻底淹没了Eduardo。  
“救我……”Eduardo握着Mark的肩膀，本能地呻吟了一声，“好难受……”  
他从来没有遇到这么奇怪的身体反应，热，使不上一丁点力气，身体像是不再属于自己，阴茎硬得发痛却并不想插入什么，反倒是身体涌上一股可怕的空虚，小腹处渐渐聚集起一股热流。  
因为太难受了，Mark俯身亲吻他时，Eduardo自动自觉地手脚并用缠了上去。  
他抱住Mark，如同溺水的人抱住惊涛骇浪中的浮木。  
“别怕。”Mark的声音传来，“放松，Wardo，你只是发情了。”

他很轻松就把Eduardo绵软的身体从凌乱的衣服中剥了出来，Eduardo并没有对此抵抗。  
他光溜溜在Mark身下轻轻打着颤，徒劳地磨蹭着床单想要把自己蜷缩起来，好抵御这奇怪的不适感。  
但Mark很轻松就把Eduardo的身体展开在自己身下。  
Eduardo还处于震惊之中，也很迷惑，他弄不清楚到底发生了什么，并且急于知道答案。  
“发情了？”Eduardo用力地喘息，却无论如何都没法明白Mark说的话。  
“不对……不对呀……”他晃了晃脑袋，试图让自己清醒一点，“我发情不是这样的……感觉不对……Mark，我，我有点不对劲……”

自从成年后，alpha与omega每三个月都会有一次情热期。  
和每到情热期就浑身发软、湿得像水里捞出来、不打抑制剂就没发正常生活的omega不一样，alpha的情热期症状并不严重。  
除了因为体温比平时高一些而不太舒服以及频繁地渴望性爱外，没有什么别的症状了。  
基本上Eduardo在那几天要么打点抑制剂来控制自己想要做爱的冲动，要么找个omega 419几晚，情热期就能解决。  
情热期对alpha而言从来不曾强烈不适到妨碍正常生活甚至失去对身体的控制。  
所以现在提不起一点力气，身体像被架在火上烧，每一寸皮肤都在发烫的感觉真的吓到Eduardo了。  
这样子倒有点儿像以前他跟发情期的omega做爱时，对方的情状。  
可他是alpha啊，货真价实的alpha，他怎么可能会有omega的感觉？  
Eduardo完全失去了对情欲和身体的控制，难受得不得了，又非常害怕和排斥，恐惧得快哭出来了，求救似的看着Mark。

“Wardo，别怕，”他安慰地亲了Eduardo一下，“你会习惯这种发情期的。”  
他低下头，反复舔弄Eduardo的颈脖，手指夹着他的乳头，指甲粗鲁地刮着alpha的奶孔。  
“Mark……”Eduardo的声音带上了一点哭腔，他从来没被人这么玩弄过。  
他应该制止Mark的，但是身体却自动地贴上去，在Mark的怀里扭动着，寻找每一个可以碰触到Mark肌肤的机会。  
Mark一手抚慰着Eduardo，一手伸到他身下摸了摸，肉穴只是微微湿润。他顶了一根手指进去，从未被造访的地方紧得寸步难行。  
“难受……拿出去……”Eduardo的臀部蹭着床单，企图摆脱Mark的侵入。  
Mark亲了他一下，抽出手指，从床边拿了润滑的东西，在手心上挤了一圈，胡乱抹了抹，分开Eduardo的双腿，再次往肉穴里送。  
“你……”Eduardo拼命想合拢自己虚软无力的腿，阻止Mark手指的侵犯。

“给你扩张。”Mark一边不容置喙地往他紧闭的小嘴里送了两根手指，一边解释，“Alpha就算被诱导发情，也不能像omega一样流那么多水，做好接纳一根阴茎的准备。”  
“诱导发情……？”Eduardo迷茫地重复了一遍，终于反应过来，他看着压在自己身上的暴君，“你不是omega……你，你信息素不对……omega的信息素，不是这样的……”  
“我也从来没有说过我是。”Mark无辜地看着他，手上的动作一直没有停过，正在模拟性交不断进出，“是你一直这么认为而已。”  
“你是什么……”Eduardo握住Mark的手臂问。  
Mark的手指刻意在抽送时擦过甬道的内壁，那里从来没人造访过，柔软的嫩肉像被撬开的蚌肉一样没有任何反抗能力，被Mark用力挤压，来回十数次，竟然像omega一样泌出甜腻粘稠的水来。  
“哈……啊……”Eduardo恐惧地发现自己下身像个omega一样湿透了，“Mark，我好奇怪……你，你别动……”  
“你猜对了我是什么，我就停手。”Mark慢条斯理地说。  
“啊……”Eduardo慌极了，他脑子完全转不动，下身的水却在Mark的指奸中越流越多，他怎么不知道自己有一副像廉价妓女一样欲求不满的身体？  
不是omega，有信息素也不是beta……  
Mark是alpha？  
不可能，alpha怎么让另一个alpha被诱导发情，alpha闻了alpha的信息素只会想打一架！  
“Enigma……”Eduardo吃惊得瞪圆了那双像鹿一样的大眼睛，恐慌地看着Mark，“……你他妈，是第四性征……？！”

【5】  
人们在十六岁到二十岁会出现分化，分化出第二性征。  
第二性征共有三种，alpha、beta、omega，但是在alpha中，有不到0.1%的人，会出现性征二次发育的状况。  
医学至今没弄明白alpha的二次发育到底是什么导致的，也不知道什么类型的alpha会二次发育。  
因此大家私下里称二次发育的alpha为enigma。

谜。

Enigma并非一个科学名词，它只是人们约定俗成的一种称呼，真正的医学名词是“alpha再分化综合征”。  
二次分化的alpha的信息素本质而言也仍旧是alpha的信息素，但不再与其他alpha的信息素互相排斥。  
相反，这种信息素对alpha有致命吸引力，能诱发alpha像omega那样发情。  
只是因为alpha本就只占据人口的10%不到，而这10%里只有不到0.1%的人会二次分化，且性征又是默认的个人隐私，因此几乎没有人对这个所谓的第四性征有了解。

Eduardo也是。  
他一直觉得这种所谓的“alpha再分化综合征”是种病，怎么可能会有一种信息素把alpha诱导发情呢。  
还是跟omega一样发情，真是胡扯。  
从来只有alpha能让omega诱导发情！  
可是事实证明，真的有。  
操，他现在就躺在Mark身下，像他以前碰过的omega一样欲求不满，下身像个坏了的水龙头一样流水流个不停。

“答对。”  
Mark奖励地亲了亲他的眼睛，语气愉悦：“但是注意你的语言，Wardo，你可是个绅士，别说粗话。”  
他早就想让这个小傻瓜察觉自己的性征了，被当成omega对待，Mark自己也有点憋屈。  
“混蛋……收起你的信息素啊！”Eduardo奋力挣扎，然而他使出吃奶的劲儿的反抗在Mark眼里跟一只刚出生的小奶猫没什么分别，“你说了，我猜对了你就停手……”  
“我当然言出必行。”Mark稍微收敛了一些信息素的释放，同时干脆地抽出湿漉漉的手指。  
浓重的压迫感退去，Eduardo感到仿佛被人从海里捞出来，终于舒服了一些。  
他大口大口地吸了几口气，转头就看到Mark在给自己的阴茎套安全套，傻眼了。

Mark的阴茎比他想的还要大，操，性征二次发育，阴茎也会跟着二次发育吗？！  
这跟Mark的身材完全不成正比啊？！  
深红色的硕大饱满的前端油亮坚硬，下面的肉柱十分粗壮，布满筋络。  
这他妈是什么凶器吗，Mark想用这根东西插他下面？！

“我是个alpha……你不能，你不能就这么，这么上了我！”Eduardo已经顾不上面子了。  
“你要能上我，我倒是无所谓。”Mark俯身舔了舔他丰美湿润的唇，“但你闻了我的信息素，路都走不了，还是挨我的操吧。”  
“Mark……！你等等！”Eduardo看到安全套已经完全罩在了Mark那根大家伙上，薄薄的一层一捋到底竟然也不能完全罩住Mark的阴茎。  
Eduardo吓坏了，满头大汗，拼命往后挪，被Mark握住汗湿的腰紧紧卡住，轻松拖回自己身下，然后摆出最适合被插入的姿态。  
龟头滚烫得像烙铁，恐怖地停在他身体的入口处。  
而他下身的小口却翕动着，饥渴地吮吸Mark的龟头，似乎迫不及待要把这根恐怖的肉棒吞吃进去。

“不要……”Eduardo拼命摇头，欲哭无泪，“你太大了……我……”  
开什么玩笑，他不是omega，再怎么发情淌水，也不可能真的吃进这么大的家伙啊！  
Alpha的那里根本不是拿来容纳另一个alpha的性器的，更何况是一个二次分化的enigma？！  
“我，我不行……我是alpha，不是真的omega……”他求饶地看着Mark，“进不去的，不要……你找个omega吧，Mark……我给你叫个骨肉皮……我、我有电话……有好几个呢，很漂亮的！”  
“骨肉皮的电话？”Mark沉了沉脸:“还有好几个？”  
惹恼了enigma却尤自知的Eduardo一个劲地点头，还特意强调，“真的，特别漂亮的omega！”  
“哦？”Mark露出一个意味深长的笑容，他亲了亲Eduardo的额头，罕见地温柔。  
他脸上露出在思考的表情，Eduardo赶紧乘胜追击:“男孩女孩都有！求你，Mark……”  
“不要。”Mark过了好一会儿，才在Eduardo期待的目光里残酷地拒绝。  
他俯身在Eduardo耳边轻轻说:“我只要你，Wardo。”

他持着阴茎坚定而缓慢地一点点捅进Eduardo的肉穴。  
“啊……”Eduardo感到下身被撑开到极限，狭窄的甬道被迫容纳了尺寸巨大的异物，紧紧裹着那肉柱泌水。  
“难受……好涨……”Eduardo张大嘴用力呼吸，他快窒息了，操他妈的，Mark真的就这么插进来了。  
“你出去……混蛋……”Eduardo被Mark抬起分开的双腿不停蹬着，最后又无力地垂下，“出去呀……”  
Mark没有说话，汗水从他鼻尖滴落。  
他撑在Eduardo身上，粗喘着，钴蓝的眼睛幽深似海。

Eduardo的甬道被撑满，嫩肉不停地挤压着Mark的阴茎，本能地想把异物排出体内。  
然而这只给了Mark更多的快感。  
但他也知道一个alpha的身体结构并不适合挨操——或者说已经退化得不再适合挨操了，因此他忍耐着，等待Eduardo适应，并再次释放自己的信息素。  
Eduardo闻到Mark原本略有收敛的信息素又一层层漫了上来。  
刚刚稍微清醒的神智开始有涣散的迹象，强烈的欲求不满开始侵占Eduardo身体每一条神经。  
“呜……Mark……”他的下半身被Mark牢牢钉死在阴茎上，上半身只能不停扭动挣扎，想要逃离信息素的桎梏，床单被他捏皱了，一道道波浪一样的皱痕以他为中心蔓延。  
然而Mark的信息素对他而言简直是最强烈的催情药，Eduardo挣扎了片刻，就再也没有力气动了，肉穴乖巧地吮吸着Mark进了一半的阴茎。  
“哈……哈……我……”Eduardo的双眼被汗水和泪水浸湿，无意识地哀求，“Mark……动……你快动啊……求你，我好难受……呜……”  
说完了，他才意识到自己说了什么，赶紧抬手捂住嘴巴，眨巴着眼睛，看着Mark不知所措。  
Mark笑了笑，他拉开Eduardo的手，亲昵地吻Eduardo的圆翘的鼻尖，那里已经因为情欲而哭红了。

【6】  
Mark下半身一下一下地挺进，在alpha并非拿来性交的紧窄甬道强硬地来回进出。  
Eduardo不得不大大地张开腿，好方便身上人的施暴。  
他的腰间全是Mark捏出来的指痕，横七竖八一道道，小腿紧紧地绷直，随着Mark的进入晃动着。  
尽管身体被嵌入Mark的凶器，在最初的胀痛后，酸软和酥麻让他顾不上排斥了。  
Mark粗壮的阴茎没入他的股间，但尽管经过开拓，Eduardo的甬道也仍旧太紧了，他脸上露出介于快感与痛楚的表情，“Mark……轻，轻点……”  
“乖。”Mark抚慰地亲吻他，不忍心把自己全插进去。  
他的阴茎还剩半截，Eduardo已经吃不下了，Mark只好耐心地循序渐进。  
阴茎抽出时把不少粘稠的爱液一并挤出，把整根阴茎泡得湿红发亮，格外狰狞。  
Eduardo觉得自己融化成一滩水，只剩下后穴火辣辣的痛，屁股下的床单已经湿透了，天啊，他哪来这么多水被Mark榨出来的……  
房间里全是交媾的粗重喘息和呻吟，肉体拍击的声音不断回荡。  
快感排山倒海，Eduardo神智不清地随着Mark的动作晃动，他失去了对身体的所有控制权，如同发情期的omega那样，对自己的alpha完完全全敞开身体。

Mark接二连三的凶猛撞击，把身下漂亮的alpha一点点地操开，紧窄的甬道不再抗拒他的阴茎，转而配合起他的侵犯而咬紧收缩。  
他每次插入，就能比上一次更深一点点。  
Eduardo如同一朵玫瑰一样，在Mark的侵犯下一层层绽放，露出不属于alpha的媚态。  
“嗯……嗯……Mark……慢点……”Eduardo意乱情迷，偶尔发出奶猫一样的呻吟，抗拒着抓挠Mark，却既没能阻止对方的侵犯，也没能给Mark造成什么伤害。  
无力吞咽的唾液从他艳红的唇角淌下，泪水和汗水让他整个人如同水里捞出来一样。

终于，Mark快把自己粗长的阴茎全部塞进Eduardo的身体了。  
那是一个难以启齿的深度，Mark正想再往里再插入深一些，却感到前面有什么挡住了去路，他用力挺了挺，Eduardo酸软的身体像垂死的鱼一样，突然痉挛起来。  
“不，不……”Eduardo难以自控地哆嗦起来，哭叫着抗拒，“别弄那么深，Mark……”  
Mark也是愣了愣，他尝试着又往那个地方撞了撞，Eduardo一个激灵就射了。  
这已经是他的第二次高潮，然而这次射完后，他仍然抖个不停，浑身上下绷紧到了一个奇怪的地步，牙齿打着颤:“不，不要，Mark，别弄那……呜……难受……”  
Mark略一思索，明白了。  
他笑起来，摸了摸Eduardo平坦的小腹。  
“这是Wardo的生殖腔。”

Eduardo顿时脸色一白。

Omega和beta承担了生育，他们的生殖腔可以用来孕育小宝宝，alpha作为性别顶端的存在，生殖腔早就在漫长的历史中退化了。  
但退化并不等于消失，alpha体内仍旧存在这个已经退化了的生殖腔。  
Mark又往那里顶了顶，尝试像顶开omega的生殖腔那样把alpha的生殖腔顶开。  
可Eduardo反应太大了，他紧紧咬着唇，眼角的泪像开了一朵小花，每次Mark顶到退化的生殖腔，那朵小花就凋零落下，但迅速又重开了一朵。  
Mark在尝试的时候动作很慢，两次顶弄之间隔了好一会儿的时间，可Eduardo浑身颤抖个不停，十分可怜，低声哀哀地叫着施暴者的名字:“Mark……Mark……求你……不要……”  
“Alpha的生殖腔能像omega或者beta那样操进去吗？”Mark停在他体内，阴茎头抵着紧闭的生殖腔口，蓄势待发。  
他亲吻着Eduardo，他喘着粗气，“……如果我射进去，Wardo会怀我的小宝宝吗？”  
“不，不要……”Eduardo脸色发白。  
他打着抖，看着Mark。  
这家伙当初能用这种不堪的办法把他踢出去，不管不顾地操进他的生殖腔又有什么不可能。  
他现在完全被Mark操熟了，他硬要操进去，Eduardo也没法反抗。  
“Mark……”Eduardo紧张地握住Mark的手臂，突然感到一股悲哀。

五年前栽在Mark身上还可以说是年少无知，怎么五年后还一头栽进同一个坑里呢？  
Mark说发情期到了，说不能用抑制剂了，自己就巴巴地答应跟他上床。  
结果他得到了什么？  
被当作一个omega对待？  
被操进一个已经退化的器官里满足Mark的性趣？  
他怎么每次都对Mark深信不疑？

“Wardo？”Mark轻轻舔走Eduardo眼角的泪水。  
“看着我，Wardo。”他钳住Eduardo的下颚，把他别开的脸扭过来。  
Eduardo纤长的睫毛湿漉漉的，眼睛红得像受了天大的委屈又憋着一股傲气不愿服输。  
“我开玩笑的。”Mark亲吻他的眼角，“别怕，alpha不会怀孕的。再说了，连omega在发情期时的生殖腔都需要慢慢弄软才能打开，alpha的生殖腔能不能打开都是个问题，你要不愿意，我当然不会尝试。”  
Eduardo又生气又委屈:“……谁在意这个……”  
他眼角的泪也不知道是刚刚情事时的生理泪水，还是被Mark气哭的泪水。  
“那在意什么？”Mark用亲吻抚慰他。

“我气我自己！”Eduardo真的很生气，又悲哀自己光溜溜被他操成这样，十分难堪。  
“我是爱着你……”反正都这么不堪了，他索性破罐子破摔地冲着Mark发脾气，“但因为我爱你……你就可以利用我对你的爱为所欲为了吗？”  
他语调轻颤，带了点委屈的哭腔:“你看我误会你是omega，把我耍得团团转是不是很有趣？等逗完了，没用了，就一脚踢开……”  
“踢开就踢开，我就当爱错了人……可三年不见，你又跑到我面前，一来就说你病了，不能用抑制剂了，想要我的标记，我就巴巴跟你上床了……结果呢？”  
“什么生病，什么不能用抑制剂，也是骗我的吧……”  
“你怎么就总盯着我骗啊……世界上那么多omega，你直接找一个就好了……就因为我爱着你？你就可以利用我的爱，我的关心，对我为所欲为？”  
“对啊，六亿美金很多，”他伤心欲绝，“5%的股份也是你的施舍。你觉得这足够了吧！”  
他难过地说:“可我的爱是真心的啊，真心难道不应该拿真心来换吗……谁要你的钱了，我自己不会赚吗！”

【7】  
Mark没想到他竟然也会发脾气，而且骂着骂着，还红了眼眶，一颗颗泪珠滚了下来。  
当年他发现合同的陷阱，气疯了走过来砸他的电脑时，眼睛也是红红的带着泪光，却强忍着不肯示弱流泪。  
那之后好几年，Mark梦里都有Eduardo那双伤心欲绝的眼睛。  
当年没有流下来的泪，现在终于落下来了。  
他怔怔看着Eduardo眼角停不下来的泪，好半晌没说话。

Eduardo以前老说他不是典型的omega，Mark听了总觉得很好笑。  
他当然不像omega，因为他本来就不是。  
而Eduardo这个alpha，才真的不是典型的alpha。  
他英俊纤细，声音柔软，性格温和，对待omega和beta总是彬彬有礼，十分尊重，一点儿也没有alpha那些狂妄傲慢的毛病。  
因为长得漂亮，哈佛时代总有不少傻子以为Eduardo是omega，使出各种手段求爱，弄得他不堪其扰又哭笑不得。  
Mark跟他走在一起，不时就有alpha走过来企图把Eduardo从Mark身边叫走。  
次数一多，Mark便越来越恼火，后来大发脾气，Eduardo只好公布了自己的性征。  
那时候Eduardo多么迁就他啊，Mark顺理成章，仗着Eduardo对自己性征的误会，理所当然地独占Eduardo。

Mark喜欢他对自己有求必应，误会越来越深，Mark也从来没有在意。  
因为总有一天Eduardo会属于自己，不，他们会属于彼此，所以第二性征是什么根本没有任何意义。  
但是Mark忽略了Eduardo作为alpha，对误以为是自己omega的独占欲和控制欲。  
或者说他们对彼此的独占欲和控制欲让一切失了控。  
Eduardo因为嫉妒Sean，所以冻结了账户，Mark因为无法控制Eduardo，所以狠狠地用一场骗局惩罚了他。  
Mark那时候完全晕了头脑，只想教训教训自己的所有物，他希望Eduardo完全服从自己，就像每一个omega服从自己的alpha那样。  
等Eduardo把电脑砸下来，Mark才瞬间清醒，他的Wardo不是omega，而是一个alpha。  
那之后，他们打了整整一年半的官司，Mark越打越不耐烦。  
他们不该这样。  
所以他慷慨地在和解协议中给出了六亿美金和5%的股份，虽然很昂贵，但他出得起这个价格，钱无所谓，Mark只求Eduardo赶紧回到自己身边。  
然而Eduardo一签下和解协议，就再也没有搭理过Mark了。

Mark想了很多办法求和，但全都石沉大海，没得到一点儿回应。  
那之后就是各种围追堵截，然而也没逮住他的alpha。  
Enigma的发情期比一般alpha要凶悍，原本只是打抑制剂就行了，然而Mark高压的工作和不规律的生活加重了身体的渴望。  
他越是逮不住Eduardo，就越想要他。  
他越是想要，发情期便越是暴躁，抑制剂的量也只能越打越多，才能把那种快要失控的渴望压制下去。  
然后有一天，医生告诉Mark，他不能再这样滥用信息素抑制剂了。  
他应该找一个omega，应该有固定的亲密关系，否则抑制剂会毁了Mark的健康。  
Mark现在这样的资产，这样的地位，他想要什么得不到呢？就算他要一个alpha雌伏，那也多的是人愿意上他的床。  
可Mark谁也不想要，他只想要Eduardo。  
他的巴西玫瑰。

【8】  
等他控诉完，Mark咬了一下他的鼻尖:“你可是个alpha，怎么哭起来了。”  
每次看他红了眼眶，Mark就心脏隐隐作痛。  
“谁说alpha不许哭！你这是刻板印象！是性征歧视！Omega能哭，beta能哭，凭什么alpha不能哭？！”  
Eduardo愤怒地瞪着他:“你把我骗得这么惨，我还不能哭？我不但要哭，我还要再找律师告你强奸！你等着，Mark！”  
“我等着。”Mark亲了亲他，“别哭了。”  
暴君的手轻轻夹着Eduardo的乳头揉捏，修剪整齐的指甲拨弄着红肿凸起的乳头。  
他的腰再次动起来，蛰伏在Eduardo体内的性器缓缓进出。  
“哈……哈……混蛋……我、我还没骂完呢！”Eduardo虚握着Mark的手腕，“你根本……不在意我……说的话……”  
他本来还想意思意思地抵抗一下，然而到底没扛住Mark的信息素和阴茎，眼睛里含着的泪水还没干，又舒服得发出甜蜜的呻吟，在Mark身下化成一滩春水。  
Mark亲了他一下，一言不发抽出阴茎，把身下的身体翻过去，捞起Eduardo的腰，掰开他的臀瓣再次操进去。  
Eduardo的阴茎很快再次勃起，然而他知道自己射不出什么了，可快感仍旧冲击着他。  
Mark现在对待他十分温柔，快感如同潮水一样一波波冲刷着Eduardo。虽然舒服得难以言喻，但他嘴里却仍旧哼哼唧唧地逞强骂Mark:“混蛋……混蛋……强奸犯……呜……”  
“我爱你，Wardo。”Mark叹息一声，从背后抱住Eduardo。  
“……你，你骗人……”Eduardo摇着头，“你一定……又在骗我……你只是要我帮你度过发情期……你只是，你只是要一个听话的alpha……”  
暴君的气息喷洒在Eduardo赤裸的背上，他在Eduardo后颈落下一串热吻:“我给你钱，你说我打发你；我说我爱你，你也不信。”  
“钱……呜，是我应得的……”Eduardo回头红着眼睛瞪他。  
“那你想要什么？”Mark抱紧他，“告诉我，我都给你。”  
“我……我不知道……”Eduardo摇了摇头，一种不满足的空虚虏获了他。  
“Mark……”他颤着腿，被Mark细水长流的温情弄得不上不下，他第一次经历这样的性爱，一切都是陌生的，他不知道要什么，只知道自己不满足，“你，你动快点……嗯……混蛋……做完……做完再跟你算账……嗯……”

他在Mark怀里扭来扭去，Mark也被他磨得耐性全无。  
他发起狠来，扣住Eduardo的胯骨，用力一下一下地把自己的阴茎撞进Eduardo的身体里。  
硕大的阴茎屡屡顶到Eduardo退化的生殖腔，带来巨大的酸楚和快感。  
Eduardo膝盖一软，没两下就射了，身体往前倒，又潜意识手脚并用往前爬走，像被强制性交受孕的雌兽一样，一刻不停地反抗着，妄想逃离。  
Mark当然不允许他有任何一丝丝逃跑的意愿，扣紧了他，把他往自己胯下按。  
他重重插了Eduardo几次，Eduardo软在床上动也不动，睁着涣散的眼睛，流着泪，只剩下细碎的喘息了。  
Mark的结在他射精的瞬间随之张开，尽管他没有插入Eduardo的生殖腔，但结仍旧牢牢地卡在Eduardo的甬道里。  
“Mark——”结张开的一瞬间，Eduardo惨叫一声，然而呻吟戛然而止，因为Mark紧紧把他抱在怀里，张嘴咬破了他后颈的信息素腺体。

腺体毫无防备地被咬破带来一阵尖锐的剧痛，然而Eduardo还没来得及痛呼，一股陌生的情感已经排山倒海地涌来，像巨浪一样把他淹没。  
强烈得几乎令人崩溃的悔恨，像无底洞一样的渴望，汹涌深沉的爱意，以及此刻巨大的满足，每一种剧烈的情感冲击着Eduardo的神经。  
Eduardo脑中一片空白，这不是他的感情，却奇异地让他感同身受。  
泪水从他受到刺激而睁大的眼睛中无法控制地涌出。  
他喘息着，在Mark怀里如同断线的木偶，迷失在这股陌生的情感中。  
那是无数个日夜不曾宣之于口的悔恨，不知如何传达表述的歉意，求之不得的焦灼，不曾被时间消减分毫的沉默爱意。  
以及此刻终于平静下来的巨大满足。

突然，Eduardo意识到，腺体被咬破的瞬间，Mark标记了他。  
这所有的一切，悔恨、歉意、焦虑、渴求、爱意、满足，全部来自于生理链接带来的情感互通。  
Mark从不曾用语言表述过这些，因为全天下的语言加起来也只能描述这些情感的冰山一角。  
这是他不曾宣之于口，也无从表达的后悔和爱意。  
“我爱你，Wardo。”Mark抱紧他低声说。

……  
等等！爱不爱的先别说！  
这是什么情况？！  
这不科学吧！  
怎么enigma除了能强行诱导alpha发情外，还能强行标记alpha？！  
生理教科书上没说可以啊！！  
然而Eduardo还来不及愤怒地质问Mark怎么突然把自己标记了，便因体力不支而晕睡过去。

【9】  
Eduardo醒来时，室内仍旧一片昏暗。然而厚重的窗帘边缘漏出的光显示天已经大白了。  
他伸手摸了好一会儿，才摸到手机。  
早晨8点。  
操，他昨晚干嘛了，举铁举了一整晚吗，怎么浑身上下痛得跟骨头散了架似的？  
Eduardo正要起身，所突然发现腰上搭了一只手臂，手臂的主人以一种占有的姿态搂着他正在沉睡。  
Mark……？  
他怎么在这里？  
Eduardo愣了好一会儿，昨晚混乱的一切尽数涌入脑海。  
天啊！  
昨晚被操得意乱情迷没有多少真正的认知，现在清醒过来，Eduardo才意识到昨晚发生的一切意味着什么。  
被操了就算了，算他倒霉，可是被标记是什么意思？  
什！么！意！思！  
他一个堂堂的alpha被人当作omega一样标记了？！  
变成了另一个alpha……不，这家伙他妈的是个enigma！  
也不对，enigma生理意义上也是alpha的一种！所以，他变成了另一个alpha的所有物？！  
虽然现代社会早就没有占有另一个人的说法了，就算alpha标记omega，那也是平等意义上的生理连结。  
可是谁都知道，被标记了的omega，必须得到alpha的信息素才能比较舒适地度过发情期！  
而且alpha想要性交，释放信息素，omega就得服从挨操，流着水躺在床上求着自己alpha操他们！

这么一想，Eduardo顿时寒毛直竖。  
他不是omega，当然没有这种可怜的发情期，可是Mark的信息素他昨晚也尝过滋味了，吸两口他就跟个发情的omega似的脑袋犯晕，起都起不来，Mark随便弄弄他，下面那张小嘴就泛滥成灾。  
Eduardo想起那无法自控的感觉立刻头皮发麻。  
更可怕的是随之而来的欲求不满，让他不知羞耻地不断哭着哀求Mark用他那根和凶器没什么分别的大家伙贯穿他。  
估计最欲求不满的omega都没有他昨晚淫荡。

冷静，Eduardo，他对自己说，然后深深吸了一口气。  
昨晚只是意外。  
也不一定每个发情期都这样的啊。  
然而刚自我安慰完，Eduardo忽然注意到空气里一丝微弱的情热气息。  
那是Mark的信息素传达的信息。  
以后的发情期先不说，Mark现在的发情期还没有结束呢！  
他哆哆嗦嗦地点开手机网页，搜索“enigma发情期”，然后惊恐地看到，enigma发情期长达七天。  
冷静，Eduardo，他又做了几次深呼吸。  
长达七天，不可能真的操够他七天啊。  
一般来说，操个一两次缓解情热就行了，单身alpha都是这么干的。

——操他妈，操够七天绝对是Mark可以做出来的事情！！

昨晚Mark标记他那一瞬间涌入Eduardo脑海的情感信息全都实实在在地表明，Mark是真的渴求他很久了。  
一个晚上能喂饱一头饿了三四年的狮子吗？！  
开什么玩笑呢？！  
不行不行，他不能呆在这儿！  
上床是自己同意的，虽然操他变成了被操，临时标记变成了真正标记，但是Eduardo昨天允诺Mark的事情已经全部做到了。  
他完事儿了，剩下的就交给医生吧！  
就这么办！

Eduardo屏息静气轻轻扒开Mark搭在他腰间的手。  
大概Mark实在太累了，Eduardo的小动作并没有吵醒他。  
Facebook的暴君仍旧在沉睡，大概因为标记了自己的爱人，心满意足而没有任何警戒。  
Eduardo看了看他沉睡的无害的脸，努力忽略自己心底那点内疚和一丝丝心痛。  
这家伙没什么值得他可怜的！  
出息点吧Eduardo！你想每个发情期都被Mark操得跟个omega一样吗？！  
你可是个货真价实的alpha！  
不要心软！  
你心软是要舍身饲虎的！

Eduardo一边做着心理建设，顾不上酸软的身体，一边连滚带爬地从床上滚下来。  
他胡乱摸回自己扔了一地的衬衫、裤子和鞋袜。管不了它们是不是皱巴巴的了，摸黑一股脑儿往身上套。  
幸好整个过程Mark都没有醒来的迹象。  
Eduardo提着鞋子踮着脚开门，等出了房间才松了一口气穿上皮鞋。

他一边用手机搜索航班信息，一边给自己的秘书发了通知，告诉她自己要休假半个月。  
去哪里好呢？  
回纽约？  
不，不，Mark肯定知道他在纽约的公司和住址，捉他分分钟的事情。  
以前秘书跟安保能挡住这个控制狂是因为他们没标记关系，现在Mark把他标记了，一个alpha对被自己标记的人有多大的执念，身为alpha的Eduardo当然非常清楚。  
回迈阿密？  
更不行，以前哈佛暑假，他把Mark带回家过！  
圣保罗，圣保罗总行了吧！  
可是最早去圣保罗的航班得下午三点，这6小时谁说得上有什么变数呢？！

去哪里，去哪里，去哪里？  
Eduardo一个个地方搜索。  
最后目光停在了澳大利亚上。  
两小时后有一趟前往悉尼的航班，现在打车过去，办理登机手续，正好能卡点登机！  
澳大利亚好，绝妙的阳光海水和沙滩，还能顺便玩玩潜水、冲浪和风帆，治愈一下他被操的心理创伤。  
而且海滩还有很多漂亮的omega女孩子。  
omega多好啊，床上多驯服，不像Mark，床上跟暴君似的。  
最最重要的是，谁想得到他会突然去这里呢？  
Mark一定找不到他。  
等他在澳大利亚躲个半个月，Mark发情期过了再回美国。  
就这么办好了。  
Eduardo忍着屁股火辣辣的痛，拖着两条酸软的腿冲出酒店电梯。  
他不敢在酒店出租车轮候点等车，直接走出酒店在路边招手叫了一辆。  
一坐上出租车，Eduardo立刻把车门关上。

“先生，您去哪里？”司机问。  
Eduardo舒了一口气，理了理打歪的领结。

“去圣何塞机场，以最快的速度，谢谢。”

完


End file.
